Before SHEILD found her
by sharingstories2
Summary: Skye had met all the avengers beforehand and let's say when they meet again it shall be quite entertaining
1. Captain America

It was a nice day. As such Skye had ended up in Miami after hacking yet another S.H.I.E.L.D for the rising tide. She knew she could hack further but in reality she didn't care much for the rising tide. They paid her bills and occasionally a place to crash but as for what they stand for well that was something Skye couldn't possibly condone.

She pulled up outside a dainty café and went inside, she ordered a ham sandwich and a cup of tea. She sat watching the outside when she saw a woman get pulled into an Alley by a big man. Without a second thought she ran after the woman who had begun screaming. She found the woman pinned up against the wall. On instinct Skye snook up behind the man and jumped on his back the man flailed and the woman stood paralysed in fear. Skye eventually managed to knee the man in the groin and he fell to the ground. Skye to the woman  
"RUN" the woman ran away. The man got up and faced Skye, face full of malice.

He advanced as another figure crept up behind him and knocked him out. Skye looked up only to find Captain America stood before her.  
"Oh erm thanks wow… You're the ice man- WAIT no you're captain America wow thank you" She stopped as he laughed.

"What?"  
"I've never heard Ice man before" Skye laughed.  
"Well I thought it sounded better than Hydra destructor or spankled stripes." Steve smirked.  
"I must agree it does now how bout we leave him to come to and we can go grab a drink, you look a little uh shaken up" Skye looked at him.  
"No world wise enemy to destroy the?" He laughed.  
"Every day but right now I'm helping you" Skye smiled.  
"Well if you insist I mean so long as it isn't a con." She said whilst pulling Steve into a café.

Together they sat and talked about random things. Family (deceased or otherwise) friends and the type of things they do (as long as it wasn't classified.) That was until Steve started beeping. I read the message and looked at Skye.  
"Duty calls Miss Skye I must be going" Skye smiled.  
"Its fine ice man thanks' for sharing a cup of tea with my"  
"It was an honour miss Skye and may we meet again." Skye nodded then went to hug him.  
"Go save the world Steve and please refrain from dying" Steve nodded and walked out the door. Skye went back to her van. She went back to hacking now feeling slightly guilty knowing if he knew who she really was then he would most likely hate her.


	2. Iron man and Pepper

Tony Stark was impressed and that in itself was impressive. Being this impressed worried Pepper because the situation should call for an unimpressed Tony. Despite being a genius he was still hacked by a drunk nineteen year old. Said nineteen year old was lying on Tony's couch, smiling.  
"So Tin man and Tin man's lady friend to what do I owe the pleasure?" the girl seemed oblivious to the fact she could be put in prison.  
"Miss…" Pepper started.  
"Miss? God what is this some meeting of suits? Just Skye will do fine!" Pepper tried not to smirk.  
"Skye we just want to know how you hacked into our servers and why?" Tony looked at the girl. She seemed bored and uninterested.  
"Wellllllll you see I'm a hacker I hack as a living but you see I was at this party had one to many and was kinda dared to hack into your servers. "Tony and Pepper stared at her.  
"Well Skye I have a proposition for you how would you like to upgrade my servers?"  
"Tin man I would love to."  
For the next few weeks Skye stayed at Tony Starks home and upgraded the servers. In those weeks she had drove everyone in the building insane with her hints that Tony and Pepper should get together. The only person who found this amusing was J.A.R.V.I.S who had become Skye's friend. He and Skye had both come up with ways to get 'Tepper' to become a thing. Most of their plans involved locking them in cupboards and placing hearts all around the home to get them feeling romantic. Eventually it came to a point where Skye tied them together till they got together. Thankfully they did.

It would be a total of five weeks before Skye had finally finished her project. She presented it to Tony who for once in his life was left speechless. The new system was practically unbreakable. He handed Skye five thousand pounds for her work. Skye picked up her things and turned to say goodbye.  
"You know despite the fact you're an insufferable git you're ok Tony" Tony hugged her "I love you too." Skye then turned to Pepper "You better invite me to your wedding Mrs and remember to make sure he doesn't kill himself" Pepper nodded.  
"You know I didn't think in five weeks I could grow so close to someone but you're full of surprises, don't forget to ring us and come see us from time to time" Skye nodded.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S you be good" she said,  
"Do not worry Miss Skye I will be" Skye turned to her van. She climbed into her van and waved as she drove off. Hacking into Stark Industries turned out better than she thought.


	3. Hawkeye

Skye had known Hawkeye before he was Hawkeye. To her he would always be Clint Barton. They had first met when Skye ran away at sixteen, she had somehow wondered into circus. The other acts had wanted to turn her away but Clint didn't. He took her in and fed her. He gave her a bed and some money and when Skye decided to take her leave Clint convinced her to go back to the orphanage.

When they met again it was after Skye was thrown out of her apartment. She was also being chased a big burley man whom she had stolen money off. She stopped running when she heard a thud. She turned around to see the man with an arrow in his foot. She looked up to see Hawkeye laughing at her bewildered face.  
"Clint?" Skye asked.

"Hey Mary or is it Skye now?" Skye crossed her arms.  
"You know it's Skye!" He chuckled.  
"Ok dearest Skye, why was this heap of fat and sweat chasing you" Skye looked down.  
"I may or may not have stolen some of his money….. In my defence he was spending it on drugs, gambling and prostitutes I just wanted some of it for food." Clint's face softened.

Skye looked down, her guilty conscience weighting her down.  
"Well little Skye, I have food back at my house, if you want I'm sure I can make something decent." She nodded too hungry to care that she was accepting help.  
"You have to give him his money back Skye, he doesn't deserve the money but you shouldn't have stolen it." Skye took one look at the money and threw it in the man's face. She grabbed Clint's hand and they disappeared.

Finally they arrived at one of his safe houses. He opened the door and let her in, after getting her some clothes and telling her to shower. When she'd finished he'd had a steaming hot mug of tea on the table and a bowl of cereal. She smiled at him grateful that he didn't lecture her. He sat across from her  
"You still hacking?" she nodded and Hawkeye frowned.  
"You know I wish you would just join S.H.E.I.L.D they would love your skills"  
"They love to keep people in the dark Clint, I don't think I could do that" he said nothing. She placed her hand over his.  
"I know you're worried but I'm fine honestly I wouldn't do anything really, really illegal" she said offering a smile. He smiled back  
"I guess I will just have to trust you" she nodded slightly.  
"Look, I'll have to go, we need to live our lives but thank you for today" he pulled his hand away and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills.  
"Take it, get some food and clothes" the look on his face stopped any protest and she turned to leave but he grabbed her.  
"If you ever end up needing anything call me, you are not alone Skye" she nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving him, leaving behind the first avenger she had ever met.


	4. Natasha

She met Natasha complexly by accident, she'd gotten drunk and by drunk she meant she couldn't remember who she was or why she was there. In her defence she'd hacked NASA and had broken up with her boyfriend. Why she was hacking NASA she had no idea, she thought it would be fun until she found out her 'scum of the earth ex' works there. Twat. So here she was, alone in Russia of all places and out of pocket.

So as she sat drinking alone Natasha Romanoff believe it or not was sitting across from her.  
"I don't think you want anymore" Skye looked up and laughed  
"OMG you're from the flipping avengers" Natasha laughed  
"No I'm more like the baby sitter" the avenger sat across from the hacker and pried her pint away from her.  
"What's a young girl like you here for, drink won't solve anything now" Skye laughed harder.  
"Oh really? Well my blood boyfriend decided that I just wasn't enough and decided to hack his computer only to find out he works with NASA!" Natasha smiled at the girl but gave a look to the bartender.  
"I feel you, I had an ex who cheated to, don't take it personally. They just don't realise they are losing the greatest thing they had ever had" Skye stared at her, trying to figure what to say next before she blurted out.  
"You know Iron man is nothing on Captain America but don't tell him that, otherwise Jarvis will alight" Natasha laughed and picked the girl up.  
"Come on I think it's time you got to bed" and to bed she did because when Skye woke up the next morning with the biggest of hangovers she found a note on her desk.

_I left you anadin and water, stay safe Skye and don't spill your guts to the next stranger you see_

_Natasha Romanoff_

Skye smiled and took her medicine.


	5. Hulk

She met The Hulk in a completely innocent situation. Skye had every type of hackable organisation gunning her down, even S.H.E.I.L.D was looking for her. That's why Hulk had taken her, she'd been attacked by said organisation and Hulk stepped in, saving her. Normally he would have let her be but she piped his interest, unfortunately she passed out before he could interrogate her.

When Skye did come too however she realised her predicament, out of everyone who could've saved her it was big green and angry. She sat up to see Banner looking at her in interest.  
"So…" he began, Skye just looked at the man who looked very unsure of himself.  
"You know I'm not scared right? Like if this is an intimidation teqnuiqe then you really need to up your game" Banner stared at her, blinking rapidly.  
"You do know who I am…. Right?" he asked. Skye brushed back her hair and laughed.  
"Yeah you're the incredible Hulk but I'm not scared" she announced, feeling brave. Banner smiled before getting up and leaving her.

It was a few days before Banner broached the topic of why everyone wanted her dead. She looked down as they walked across the barren field that lay behind Banners hide out.  
"You'll kill me if you knew" Banner shrugged  
"I won't kill you" he promised as Skye stood up a little straighter.  
"I'm a hacker" she began. "I… I believe that the world deserves to know the truth, especially when people are hiding it-"  
"The truth won't set you free, take me for example. People know the truth about me and they think I'm an abomination…. A freak." Sadly that didn't help Skye in the slightly. She clenched her fists.  
"I'll admit the truth is a personal vendetta of mine…. I don't even know the truth about myself" Bruce frowned but Skye didn't give him the chance to speak.  
"I know I shouldn't leak information but I believe the truth should be known otherwise we are just sitting ducks" she stopped when they reached a road.

"This is the end of our journey I'm afraid" Banner announced, Skye looked at him startle then to the road where her van lay.  
"Skye it has been a pleasure" she nodded, grabbed her keys and walked to the van, before she got in Banner shouted her name.

"Skye just remember people can't always handle the truth"  
Skye smiled but shook her head slightly and drove away.


	6. Thor

Skye met Thor when he legitimately got lost. He knocked on her van door, delightfully oblivious to just how dangerous doing said action in New York City was. She opened the door and stared at him wide eyed.

"Hello Miss, I seem to be a little lost" she stared at him as he waved his hand across her face  
"Uh miss are you okay?" Skye quickly recovered and stared at the avenger.  
"Uh where do you need to go…? Mr Thor?" he then told her the address and she told which way to go, he was all set to leave when he took notice of how Skye looked. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red and raw. Thor took action to remedy her upset at once.

"Madam, are you okay and do not say you are because you have been crying" she shook her head.  
"You have better things to do" Thor disagreed and somehow they ended up in an abandoned park.

Skye began to pour out her heart to the Norse god without any reason to trust him.  
"I don't really know why it's so upsetting I mean I hated her, she made my time at the orphanage an absolute hell it's just… I never expected her to die." Thor smiled at her warmly.  
"If I may Miss Skye… this Nun is the last link to your childhood is she not?" Skye nodded  
"Well… you obviously don't have a lot of people around you and since you never knew your parents I suppose it feels like you have to grow up does it not?" the realisation that spread across Skye's face made him laugh.  
"I suppose… I know I didn't really like her but she still was family… I guess I get it" Thor was going to say something when a message from Natasha came through. Skye smiled sadly.  
"You can go Thor… I'll be fine. Promise" The Norse god hugged her  
"I hope you find a home one day Skye" and then he took off to the sky leaving a slightly happier Skye behind.


	7. Renuion and goodbye

When Skye was shot the avengers were livid, they had all known that Skye had met each member of the team when everyone invited her for Tony's birthday party and she had freaked everyone out when they realised she knew every avenger. Which is why they had all turned up on Coulson's jet, angry and hurt. Coulson was too shocked to say anything when they barged through and sat next to Skye. No one said anything when they laid into Coulson because how dare they send in a valued member of the avengers, even though she wasn't an avenger she might as well be. No one said anything when Tony paid for all the medical bills because she was like his sister dammit or when the Hulk threatened to tear the plane to pieces because this girl who was lost had somehow made them all better. Nor when Clint and Natasha fought in the training room till they passed out because they hadn't slept in days. Coulson agreed that Steve could have the son of a bitch that did this.

When Skye woke up she expected her team to be there, not the avengers. She groaned.  
"For god's sake, you lot just can't cope without me can you?" The avengers laughed because they couldn't. She was their family now, screw the fact that she had tried to betray S.H.I.E.L.D she just wanted her parents. Jemma coughed from the corner and everyone turned to her. Skye looked sheepish.  
"It's okay Jemma you can do your thing, guys you need to leave so she can do her doctory thing" the avengers nodded but stood outside the door anyway. The smiled when Jemma told Skye that if she for one second thought about doing this to her again then she would be the subject of her and Fitz next experiment.

It warmed the avenger's hearts to know that even when they couldn't be there for Skye she had a set of family and friends to care for her. The same team that they were tell their Skye stories to. Coulson couldn't stop laughing when Tony said that Skye had hacked her. Skye had the decency to look ashamed but no one missed the fist bump she gave Fitz.

For the next few weeks the avengers spent every moment they could with Skye, helping her get better. They had even hung out with her friends and so far they all seemed pretty decent. Steve still thought Coulson was his personal stalker though.

When it was time to go Skye stood before her first family, a big jumper pretty much swallowing her. Thor went first.  
"It has been a pleasure once again Miss Skye" Skye laughed.  
"You've known my for a while, you can call me Skye" she said, hugging Thor tightly. The Norse god just smiled and took to the sky. The hulk picked up Skye and spun her around as she laughed.  
"Well Skye, so long as you promise not to get shot beforehand I promise we'll meet up soon" Skye just shook her head, she had explained to the scientist that it wasn't exactly her fault but she said nothing as she watched him leave.  
"We need to get another drink soon girl, then you can tell me if I need to break anyone's legs again" Skye scoffed  
"Yeah well at least I never asked you to" Natasha shrugged.  
"You're my sister, might as well break a few legs for you" and the she left too. Captain America kissed her forehead and promised he would stay in touch and would kill the man that hurt her. Skye was honoured but didn't say anything, jus hugging the older man and telling him that he wasn't invincible and he could make a business out of saving young girls. Tony followed.  
"You know you should call Penny, she'd been calling me none stop for updates on and I quote 'the kid that made me stick with you" At this Skye laughed loudly. She wheezed.  
"You love each other, ask Jarvis, Tepper is totally a thing" the tin man chuckled and kissed the girls forehead.  
"You call us whenever okay? Pepper is a worrier and I'd rather not be on the end of her worry" Skye smiled and promised she'd call as Tony flew away. The last one to say bye was Clint, out of everyone she was closest to the archer. He had saved her when she was really young and yes the avengers all had certain aspects in her life but he was pretty much her big brother. The archer pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  
"You WILL call me within the next day, you will stay out of trouble and remember getting shot hurts because if the next time I see you it's because you're dying I will not be happy little sister" Skye wiped a tear from her eye.  
"I promise Clint… I'm sorry" He sighed.  
"It's not your fault you can't stay out of trouble… well it is but you are kinda stupid" she punched him on the arm.  
"Hey I am not then one that's too scared to ask Nat out" Clint paled.  
"I am not scared" she hummed. The archer laughed, he had missed Skye like he would miss his bow, even more so.  
"Just promise me you'll stay in contact" she promised and he kissed her cheek before exiting the jet. Skye smiled, yeah she had a new family now but she was happy that her old one still loved her as much as they did.


	8. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
